


get a bead on

by thunderylee



Category: NEWS (Japan Band)
Genre: Anal Beads, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28182720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Character A accidentally picks up Character B’s bag instead of their own, the contents reveal something Character B has been keeping secret.
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5
Collections: JE Secret Santa





	get a bead on

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [Je_SecretSanta](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Je_SecretSanta) collection. 



> this is so much longer than it needed to be. i used [this](https://www.bvibe.com/vibrating-anal-toys/triplet-anal-beads.html) (nsfw) as a reference. xD

The holidays are already busy enough for an idol, let alone after an unplanned two-week quarantine. Shige ignores all of the jabs about his “vacation time” and focuses on catching up as much as he can. Going back and forth between Osaka and Tokyo for a week is enough to exhaust him—he has no idea how Ryo did it for all those years.

He’s in such a rush after a dance rehearsal that he doesn’t notice he’d grabbed the wrong bag until he’s on the train. It doesn’t even _look_ like his; it just happened to be in the same place. Hopefully the bag’s owner doesn’t need it too badly. He’s not scheduled back in Tokyo for a few days.

Good thing he keeps his wallet and phone on his person. It looks like this bag’s owner does too. In an attempt to find out whose it is and _not_ because he wants to snoop, he pokes around the contents. There are only two possibilities, yet nothing he finds leans toward one or the other.

Lip gloss, tissues, pens. He searches for a small notepad in hopes that he could decipher the handwriting, but no luck. The flavor of the lip gloss doesn’t even help. Neither Koyama nor Massu have smelled particularly like mangoes lately, not that Shige has gotten close enough to either one of them to notice.

Kindaichi couldn’t even solve this mystery. Sighing, Shige’s about to send a message in their group chat when he notices the zippered compartment. He _absolutely shouldn_ _’_ _t_ look in there, but he’s too tired for morals. As soon as he sees a roll of foil packets, he grins victoriously. Obviously, it’s Koyama’s.

There’s a well-squeezed tube of lubrication as well, which makes sense. Even if he didn’t already know Koyama swings _all_ ways, lube is universal. He’s proud that Koyama’s considerate enough to keep it on hand to make his partners more comfortable. 

Then he notices the slim box at the very bottom of the compartment. It looks like a case for earbuds, but Koyama wouldn’t need to hide those. Carefully, Shige pops the latch, taking care to keep it inside the bag in case whatever’s in there jumps out at him.

Nothing jumps, though he’s _very_ glad he hadn’t pulled it all the way out. He’s adventurous enough to know exactly what it is, though it’s much more extensive than the one he has at home. And...lumpy.

According to the wireless remote, there are several different vibration levels, and there’s a USB cord too for charging. But instead of the slim cylindrical shape Shige is used to, there are three distinct bulbs, all connected by silicone.

_I know your secret_ , he messages to Koyama with a bunch of winky faces.

Koyama, who’s always on top of his phone, replies almost instantly. _You know all of my secrets._

_I thought I did_ , Shige types. _Then I accidentally grabbed your bag_.

_What are you talking about? I have my bag_.

Shige blinks. He rummages through the main compartment of the bag like he’d missed something important. Nothing new shows itself.

If it’s not Koyama’s...Shige gasps so sharply that the person across the aisle notices and gives him a strange look. Quickly fixing his face, he gives them an apologetic nod and returns to the bag that is definitely not his and definitely not Koyama’s.

That can only mean it belongs to _Massu_.

_What’s in it???_

Shige ignores Koyama’s message and taps open a new chat window to Massu. What would he even say? He’s not nearly as close to Massu as he is to Koyama. While he’s comfortable teasing Koyama about doing butt stuff, he doesn’t even know how to bring up the topic with Massu.

_I think I grabbed your bag_ , he types instead. _It was an accident._

He grimaces as soon as he taps send. Of course it was an accident. He didn’t need to add that. Now it sounds like he’s being defensive, like he saw something he definitely shouldn’t have.

Massu’s not nearly as attached to his phone as Koyama is, so he doesn’t expect a response for a while. He catches a nap for the last hour of his trip, then gets settled in the apartment Ryo had generously subletted for him while he’s in Osaka.

Thankfully, Ryo’s not there. He’d elected to stay in Tokyo even after he didn’t have to anymore. According to him, it’s easier to keep both places than go through the hassle of selling one. Typical Ryo. 

Any other time, Shige wouldn’t mind the company, but since he’ll be working the whole time, having anyone around would be bothersome. Not to mention his newfound distraction with Massu’s backdoor activities.

Maybe he doesn’t use it on himself, Shige rationalizes the next time he’s conscious. Even the concept of Massu using it on someone else doesn’t compute in Shige’s head. He didn’t think Massu had sex at _all_ , let alone with _enhancements_. This piece of information blows Shige’s mind.

After he gets off the train, he stops by a conbini for some toiletries since they’d been packed in his bag. His clothes are in a suitcase, so he doesn’t have to worry about that. He doesn’t have his glasses or his laptop, but he won’t have time to work on anything anyway. Ryo has spare phone chargers for every possible make and model like he runs an Airbnb.

It occurs to Shige that he should be more concerned about not having his bag. What if Massu didn’t grab it? Koyama would have mentioned if he had it, so it could very well still be at the studio where they’d rehearsed earlier. Now that he’s out of the hearing range of other commuters, he calls his manager.

“Yes, I have your bag,” his manager answers, and Shige’s anxiety disappears as fast as it had onset. “The group manager brought it to me a little while ago. I can have it to you tomorrow.”

Shige frowns at the thought of someone making the six-hour round trip to Osaka just for him. Not to mention riding the train right now is dangerous.

“No,” he says firmly. “I’ll get it when I come back.”

“Are you sure?” his manager asks. He sounds relieved.

“Positive. I already replaced what I need for the next few days.”

“I’ll drop it off at your apartment then.”

“Thank you.”

Shige feels a little better as he ends the call. There’s still no reply from Massu, but it’s also very late. It’s possible that Massu had gone to bed right after their rehearsal ended. He’ll probably respond in the morning.

Shige realizes too late that telling his manager not to bring him his bag means that Massu won’t get _his_ back either. Ordinarily he would just drop it in the mail, but he thinks there’s some kind of process for shipping batteries. He’s not about to fill out a HazMat form for a vibrator.

It’s better just to wait. As it is, Shige’s only getting a few hours of sleep before he has to be up again for filming. He doesn’t have the time or brainpower to worry about anything else right now.

Two days later, Massu finally replies. _OK._

Shige laughs out loud. It’s such a Massu-like response. Now that he’s more awake—and well-fed from drama set catering—he wonders what he even expected Massu to say. They have rehearsal again this weekend, so obviously Shige would return the bag then. As far as Massu’s concerned, it’s nothing worth sending more than a one-word confirmation.

Shige has so many _questions_ though. And he won’t be asking Massu any of them. He’d barely restrained himself from opening the slim case the night before, pushing the button on the remote and seeing what happened. Not to mention all the things he could _do_ with it. He’s no stranger to butt stuff himself, but using someone else’s vibrator without permission rates up there on the disrespect chart.

Still, he squirms at the thought of feeling those vibrations right where they’re intended to be. If he wasn’t so worn-out after an entire day of filming, he may have sampled some of the lube for personal use. That’s not nearly as rude.

Before he knows it, he’s on his way back to Tokyo. His own bag is neatly set on his dining table waiting for him. As expected, it’s in the exact same condition as he’d left it. Without unpacking, he plugs in his laptop and tries to get some writing done. Even before he got sick, he’d been behind on his current project.

When NEWS meets again to prepare for their next performance, the bag return is uneventful. Shige apologizes profusely and Massu waves him off, claiming there was nothing he really needed in it. Shige struggles not to look at him in a whole new way now that he knows what he gets up to behind closed doors, but Massu doesn’t notice. Or if he does, he doesn’t say anything.

Shige would have gotten out of this situation unscathed had it not been for Koyama. It’s Shige’s fault for leaving him on read, because now Koyama asks his questions out loud instead of having any sense of decency.

“What was the secret?”

He’s pouting like he’s being left out of the joke.

“What secret?” Massu replies casually.

“Shige found something in your bag,” Koyama explains, and Shige facepalms. “He thought it was mine.”

“He did, did he?”

Now Massu’s staring at Shige. Shige’s actually confused by his expression, because it looks challenging. Like Massu is the one who knows something incriminating about Shige.

“Tell me what it was!” Koyama demands.

“Yeah, Shige,” Massu says slowly. “Tell him.”

Shige cowers under both of their gazes. Then, he’s saved by the loud clap of the choreographer and spends the next couple hours focusing on dance moves. While Koyama will probably let it go, he’s not the one Shige’s concerned about.

Now that Massu knows he knows, Shige feels a little like a mouse caught in a trap.

Sure enough, Massu’s blocking his path when he goes to leave later. Now that he can’t get Massu sick, Massu’s more inclined to get into his personal space.

“Why were you going through my bag, anyway?”

His tone is awfully interrogative for someone who is so much shorter. That just means he can see Shige’s hard swallow better.

“I didn’t know whose it was, so—”

“So you shoot a message in our group chat and see which one of us is missing a bag. There are only two options.”

“I was tired, okay?” Shige frowns. “You’re right. I’m sorry.”

Massu hitches the aforementioned bag higher up on his shoulder and Shige becomes even more aware of what’s inside it. As for Massu himself, he seems to be sizing up Shige’s apology, continuing to stare up at him until he gives a small nod.

“Well, now that you know, I guess that means Koyama knows—”

“I’m not gonna tell him!”

“Shige, there’s nothing you can’t tell him. You two are practically one mind.”

Shige sighs. “I really won’t tell him. Your business is your business. But...”

Massu waits for him to continue, and when he doesn’t, gestures like he doesn’t have all day. “But what?”

A butt pun is on the tip of his tongue, but Shige resists. Narrowly.

“What _is_ it?” Shige finally asks, his curiosity shoving aside his discomfort. “I’ve never seen one shaped like that before.”

“You haven’t?” Massu looks shocked. “I thought you and Koyama were all about that kind of exploration.”

“Don’t say that like we do it _together_.”

“Don’t you? Wait, don’t tell me.”

Massu cringes and Shige feels a little better. No reason for him to be the only one scandalized here.

“They’re anal beads,” Massu finally answers, lowering his voice so much that Shige barely hears him.

“I thought those came on a string?”

“No, that’s not healthy. The body-safe ones are all one piece like mine.”

Shige just nods. Of all the things he could learn from Massu, this tops the list as the most unexpected.

“Why is it in your _bag_?” he asks.

“I took an overnight trip after my quarantine. Didn’t think to take it out afterwards.”

“That makes sense...”

“Do you have anymore inappropriate questions?”

“Actually, yes.” Shige feels more courageous now that they’re actively talking about it. “Is it good?”

Massu rolls his eyes, then shrugs. “I guess.”

“You _guess_?”

“I don’t think I’m doing it right. There was an instructional video, but I didn’t want that in my browser history.”

Shige almost laughs. “Good call.”

“Now that you know about it, I’m a little disappointed that you haven’t used one before,” Massu admits, scoffing when Shige’s eyebrows rise. “It’s not like I can ask anyone else for advice!”

“I can ask Koyama and say it’s for me,” Shige offers. “But I don’t think he’s used one either. You picked the most obscure sex toy.”

Massu’s hearty laugh accompanies his tinted cheeks. It may be winter, but Shige knows it’s not from the cold.

“This is awkward,” Massu says needlessly, and Shige laughs out loud. “Basically, I get it in, turn it on, and move it around. It’s supposed to feel good when I pull it out, but it just feels weird.”

“Maybe someone else has to do it,” Shige suggests. “Part of the enjoyment comes from not knowing when it’s going to happen, right?”

“I’m supposed to be able to do it myself! If I had another person, I wouldn’t fucking need it.”

Massu frowns so much that Shige momentarily forgets how uncomfortable this conversation is. He wracks his brain for something to say to make Massu smile again. Unless he’s going to offer to help him out—

His eyes widen as he cuts off his train of thought right there. Massu doesn’t seem to notice, but then again he has purposely _not_ been looking at Shige throughout this whole exchange. Shige’s grateful for it.

“If you want, I could...”

The words leave his mouth on their own, and _now_ Massu looks at him. Shige braces himself for more of Massu’s frustrated tone, but his face is completely relaxed. He even appears thoughtful.

Then he laughs. “That would certainly be the easiest solution, wouldn’t it?”

It’s noncommittal enough to be confusing. Shige just nods and waits for whatever follows that, except that Massu turns on his heel to leave.

He’s halfway out the door before Shige finds his voice.

“I’m only free tonight. Tomorrow I go back to Osaka.”

Technically, that’s not true. He’s supposed to be on the train in an hour, but he can easily change it to a red-eye. Or rather, his manager can. Massu doesn’t seem like the type to want to sleep together afterward anyway.

Massu stops in his tracks at Shige’s words, then throws a bright smile over his shoulder.

“Tonight is fine. Text when you’re on your way.”

He walks out of the room, leaving Shige alone with his thoughts. He’s tired enough to subdue his anxiety, leaving him more or less going through the motions. Once home, he grabs a quick shower before getting into his own car for the first time in weeks. He barely remembers to shoot Massu a message as requested, let alone how to drive.

His manager isn’t thrilled about picking him up at midnight to take him to the train station, but at least he didn’t have to go all the way out to Osaka the other day. Shige could ask Massu to drop him off, but he doesn’t think Massu will be too up to moving when Shige’s done with him.

It doesn’t occur to Shige what’s about to happen until he’s in the elevator at Massu’s building. Or, more accurately, the lack of clarity about what’s going to happen. What Shige will be doing to Massu may be obvious, but will Shige get any kind of reciprocation? Will they make out first and build up to it, or is Shige just going straight to Massu’s backside without any affection?

Does Shige even _want_ Massu like that?

He’d be lying if he said he never thought about it. It’s impossible not to when a large portion of their job is being attractive. While Massu has had his share of sexy photoshoots, it’s the more subtle aspects of his body and personality that draws Shige to him. The way he purses his lips while he thinks, the veins of his hands. Even with all of his clothes on, Massu can drive Shige wild just by breathing.

Yeah, he definitely wants Massu like that.

If Massu is at all nervous, it doesn’t show on his face when he answers Shige’s knock and invites him inside. Massu’s expressions are usually stoic, unless he’s hamming it up for TV, so Shige doesn’t expect much change. Massu’s much better at hiding his true feelings than Shige himself is.

“Want a drink?”

“I think we should establish exactly what’s going to happen here before either one of us has any alcohol.”

Shige didn’t mean to answer Massu’s polite offering with such firm words, but he doesn’t regret them.

“Well, I already started,” Massu says slowly, pointing to a glass of amber liquid on the low table. “But I’ve gave you my consent earlier.”

“Yeah, but...” Shige trails off as he tries to put all of the thoughts racing through his mind into some semblance of a coherent statement. This is difficult enough when he’s _not_ exhausted. “Are you going to touch me too?”

“Do you want me to touch you too?”

The simple counter-question throws Shige off more than he already is, mostly because the thought of Massu touching him has him feeling all squirmy.

“I...do you even want to?”

Massu stares at him. “I don’t _not_ want to.”

Shige doesn’t know what to do with that information. Instead of replying, he helps himself to Massu’s bar and pours a whiskey single. Maybe it will help his words come out better.

“I think it might be easier if we were already touching each other,” he finally says.

“I agree.”

Massu speaks matter-of-factly like they’re making concert plans or something equally as business-like. Shige supposes he shouldn’t be surprised that Massu’s treating this like any other transaction. Only in this situation, quid pro quo is problematic.

“I just don’t want you to feel like you _have_ to do stuff to me in return,” he gets out. “These things should never be done out of obligation.”

“I know that,” Massu replies easily. “But it’s your body, right? You get to decide what I do with it, if anything. I’m fine with you doing what you need to with mine to achieve the desired result. If you want me to return the favor, I will. Otherwise, I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

The mention of Massu’s hands heats Shige’s cheeks very fast. His answer is obvious, though Massu’s still looking at him expectantly. He supposes he has to practice what he preaches and say the words himself.

“I would very much like it if you touched me too.”

“That’s settled, then. Now we may drink.”

Massu holds up his glass in a mock toast. Shige laughs, biting back a toast to butt stuff or something equally as tasteless as he throws back a swig. It burns his throat soothingly.

The next thing he knows, Massu is in his face. It’s closer than anyone has gotten to him in _months_ , and not just because it wasn’t safe. Massu had taken a shower too, his shampoo and body wash potent as it wafts past Shige’s nose.

“You look terrified,” Massu comments, and Shige chokes on a laugh. That’s an understatement. “I thought you and Koyama did things like this all the time.”

“We really don’t,” Shige tells him. “A few times we’ve kissed while drunk but that was a long time ago. Never anything like this.”

“I’m kind of glad. I was a little bummed about being left out.”

Shige’s eyes widen even more, and Massu bursts out laughing.

“I’m kidding! Koyama seems like he’d be too clingy. Like someone who wants to cuddle afterward.”

“He’s already like that.”

“That’s true.”

They stare at each other. Shige’s gaze drops to Massu’s lips in time to see his tongue dart out to lick them, like he’d known Shige was going to look.

“So, shall we get started?” Shige asks.

Massu nods almost eagerly, but doesn’t move.

“This would probably be the most comfortable in your room,” Shige adds pointedly.

“That’s where I have everything set up,” Massu replies.

“Then we should go in there.”

“Okay.”

Just like earlier, Massu turns on his heel and disappears down the hallway. Shige takes a second to brace himself and follows. He hasn’t been inside Massu's place before, but pretty much every apartment has the same layout and he finds Massu’s room with no difficulty. His bed is neatly made, a few towels spread out with the hidden contents of his bag set out neatly on the nightstand.

“Are we having sex?” Shige asks when he sees the condoms. That’s a whole different set of consent.

“I like to put them on the beads,” Massu explains, and Shige’s a little relieved. “Easier to clean.”

“That’s just like you.”

Shige grins as he takes another swig of his drink. Now that he’s more relaxed, he’s looking forward to helping Massu out this way. He wonders what Massu sounds like when he moans.

“Usually I don’t allow drinks in my bedroom...”

Massu trails off while staring pointedly at Shige. There isn’t much left in the glass, so Shige finishes it off and holds up the empty glass. Just to be facetious, he walks all the way back to the kitchen to place it in the sink.

When he returns to Massu’s room, Massu’s already taking his clothes off. His shirt is folded neatly at the end of the bed and he’s working on unfastening his pants. The way his fingers fumble is the only indication that he’s at all nervous.

“Let me do that,” Shige says gently. He crosses the short distance between them, relieves Massu of his struggle, and easily pops the button. Massu hisses as Shige lowers the zipper, the metal bumping the beginning of an erection.

Any other time, Shige would tease him about being turned on already, but he has the feeling Massu wouldn’t like that. Instead, he hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Massu’s underwear, exploring the valleys of his hips.

Massu’s breath hitches at the contact and Shige looks up to his face. His eyes are closed, his lips slightly parted, and Shige feels a pull that he doesn’t want to resist.

“Can I kiss you?”

“Yes.”

Those lips are just as soft as they look, and _now_ Shige smells the mango gloss. Massu doesn’t respond right away, but a few kisses seem to bring him to life. Not only does he respond wholeheartedly, he also lifts his hands to Shige’s shoulders.

Nothing could have prepared Shige for having those hands on him. Massu’s gripping him roughly and Shige loves it, his own hands sliding over Massu’s hips to the cheeks of his ass. He squeezes and Massu’s moan is so soft that Shige only feels it against his lips.

He doesn’t realize he’s moving them closer to the bed until Massu falls backwards, pulling him down on top. Shige scrambles to get up but Massu keeps him right where he is, kissing him even harder while his hands drop to slip up Shige’s sweater.

Shige gasps at the direct contact to his skin and Massu licks between his lips, lifting his hips as Shige pushes down the rest of his clothes. Once he’s gloriously naked, Shige doesn’t know where to touch first. He’s also very aware that he’s still fully dressed.

“Undress me too.”

The request comes out more forceful than Shige would like, but Massu rushes to comply. His sweater flies over his head, his pants and underwear shoved down like a costume change. The air is cold but Massu’s hands run all over the newly exposed skin, keeping him warm.

Shige could do this for hours, just lie here and get used to each other’s bodies, but there’s a particular reason he’s here and he’s on a schedule. Massu doesn’t seem that inclined to draw it out either, fingers coiling around Shige’s cock that hardens so fast that he gets lightheaded.

“This is okay, right?” Massu asks suddenly.

Shige laughs and nods. “Yes. Should I do it to you too, or go right for the back?”

“Whatever you think is best. I usually touch myself for a bit before trying to get it in, but I already feel relaxed.”

The thought of Massu touching himself has a groan catching in Shige’s throat. It makes him kiss Massu more deeply, tongues sliding together as Massu starts to stroke Shige. Shige figures a little foreplay can’t hurt and takes Massu in hand too, feeling the weight and texture in his palm with each squeeze.

He thumbs the tip and Massu moans into his mouth, tickling his tongue.

“Feel good?” Shige asks, pressing the question against Massu’s lips.

Massu makes a noncommittal noise, but the way he snaps his hips is good enough. Things get very hot very fast with both of them fisting each other off, gasping and moaning into their kisses. Shige has to physically push Massu away from him to pump on the brakes, struggling to catch his breath enough to focus.

“Let me put it in before we get too carried away.”

Massu nods, reluctantly pulling his hand away from Shige’s cock like it had been magnetically attracted there. Shige understands the appeal very much since he’s having a hard time not touching Massu long enough to lube up his fingers and roll a condom onto the vibrator.

“You’re gonna use your fingers?”

Massu wrinkles his nose adorably, and Shige grins at him.

“You don’t?”

“No. It feels weird.”

“I don’t have to, but it’ll be easier to get the beads in if I stretch you first.”

“Whatever you think is good.”

Shige presses a gentle kiss to Massu’s furrowed brow as he slowly trails his fingers up the inside of Massu’s thigh, getting him used to the touch. Massu's entire body jerks as Shige approaches the rim, but relaxes when he doesn’t push inside right away. Shige frowns at how closed-up he is, how forceful it must have been to go right to the beads without any preparation. No wonder it didn’t feel good.

He listens carefully for any sign of discomfort as he eases in the first finger, but all Massu does is gasp. His body falls even more pliant when Shige moves it around, gradually stretching him until he can get in another. Then he slowly moves them in and out, bending at the knuckles and spreading them apart to see what Massu reacts to.

“You okay?” he asks, his voice almost a whisper.

“Yeah,” Massu answers. “It feels good.”

He sounds surprised and Shige almost laughs. Then he finds a spot that has Massu arching beneath him, his body rocking to push back against Shige’s fingers. Shige taps against it a few more times and memorizes the angle so he can find it again with the beads.

The intimate touch has him moving closer, pressing his face into Massu’s neck as he stretches out onto his side. His lips brush along smooth skin and Massu’s head falls back with a moan, exposing his throat.

He actually whines when Shige pulls out his fingers, and Shige chuckles as he kisses the jumping Adam’s apple.

“I’m gonna put it in now, okay?” Shige says, and Massu nods. “But I want you to hold onto the remote. You control the vibrations.”

“Okay.”

Shige puts some more lube on the sheathed toy and lightly moves it around the stretched opening, getting Massu used to the touch just like before. The first bead goes in easily, and Shige smiles when it starts to buzz right away.

Instead of pushing further in, he slowly pulls it back out and Massu moans so sharply that Shige feels it in his toes.

“How was that?”

“Good, it’s good.”

That’s what Shige wanted to hear. His confidence rises with each of Massu’s shudders as he repeats his actions once, twice, then a third time. Massu’s already a mess and it’s only been one bead. It can only get better from here.

Two beads has his hips rocking, so reminiscent of getting fucked that Shige lets his own moan escape. Massu’s knees are up by his chest now, thighs spread as wide as they’ll go as he changes up the vibration rhythms. Shige waits for him to find the right one, then moves the toy around while tugging it out just enough to breach the width of the first bead.

This time, Shige yanks the whole thing out at once, and Massu jerks so hard that Shige thinks he might have come. He didn’t, but he’s breathing hard and keeps rocking even with nothing inside him.

“How was that?”

“ _Fuck_.”

Shige laughs. He takes a minute to kiss his way up Massu’s jaw and press their mouths together, effectively calming Massu with the slow drag of his tongue. He doesn’t let up even when he brings the beads back between Massu’s legs, pushing two of them back in before pulling out one at a time.

“More,” Massu gasps out, struggling to breathe let alone kiss properly. “Fuck me with it.”

A low groan takes over Shige’s lungs as he complies, pushing in all three beads until only the handle is out. He angles it just right to apply pressure to the spot from earlier and Massu chokes on his next breath, hips snapping so fast that the rest of his body can’t keep up. As requested, Shige flicks his wrist to move it back and forth as much as he can without pulling out the third bead, though he does pull back just enough to stimulate the rim.

Massu may be quiet, but the reactions of his body make it crystal clear how much he’s enjoying this. Shige finds himself wishing they really had decided to have sex so he can feel this resistance for himself, though his dick probably doesn’t feel as nice as vibrating beads. The thought is enough to have him rubbing against Massu’s thigh, copying the rhythm of his wrist.

“Shige,” Massu gets out, and Shige grunts his acknowledgement into Massu’s sweaty collarbone. “I wanna come.”

“I’m not stopping you.”

“Touch me.”

Shige tries to navigate his other hand between Massu’s legs, but it twists his body too much.

“I can’t get a good angle like this. Do it yourself.”

“But that’s embarrassing...”

“It’s not. I wouldn’t mind watching that, actually. It’s hot to think about.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Massu’s hand is shaking as he slides it down his abdomen, but it’s probably not from nerves. Shige returns to pulling the beads out one-by-one and pushing them back in as Massu wraps his fingers around his cock, moaning a little louder as he begins to tug.

“Keep doing that,” Massu tells him, changing the vibration setting once more before tossing the remote to the side. “I’m already so close.”

Shige presses the first bead right against the good spot the next time he has all three in, holding it there for an extra beat while Massu’s hand flies up and down his cock.

“Ah, I’m gonna come—”

His words become engulfed by a forceful moan as Shige pulls out all three beads at once, using even more effort to move through the constriction of Massu’s body. He watches the pearly fluid splatter onto Massu’s belly and nearly finishes himself, smearing his own precome along Massu’s skin. Then Massu starts to lower his legs and Shige helps, gently rubbing the undoubtedly strained thighs as he comes down.

“Oh my _god_ ,” Massu groans, and Shige grins proudly. “I am so glad you are a snoop.”

“I’m not a snoop,” Shige protests.

He pouts long enough to get Massu’s attention, then he’s the one on his back with Massu at his side.

“My turn?” he asks hopefully.

Massu looks confused. “Did you want me to use it on you? I have to wash it first, but—”

“No, no, no,” Shige cuts him off, squirming at the thought of having anything inside him, let alone something of that caliber. “Just your hand is fine. Here.”

He laces his fingers with Massu’s and guides them between his own legs, the leftover lube making it nice and slippery. Shige’s moaning before Massu’s even moving, hips thrusting desperately into Massu’s touch that tightens as Shige pulls his hand away.

“So loud,” Massu comments, and Shige chokes on a laugh. “Are you close?”

“Oh yeah. Just keep doing that. I’m gonna come so hard.”

In the brief glimpse Shige gets before squeezing his eyes shut, Massu looks like he’s struggling to keep his open and focused on making Shige fall apart. He quickly gets Shige to the edge and shoves him right over, his orgasm rocking his whole body as Massu fists him off.

“I’m gonna take a shower,” Massu’s voice pierces through Shige’s bliss.

When Shige finally comes down, Massu is gone. He hears the shower going and just shakes his head, doing his best to clean up with the tissues on Massu’s nightstand. It takes him a few minutes to gather the energy to get dressed, and he’s still shaking out his wrist when Massu returns in a towel.

“Thanks,” Massu says earnestly.

He doesn’t meet Shige’s eyes as he pulls the condom off of the toy and tosses it, then gathers up the towels. Shige looks at his phone and sighs.

“I gotta get home so I can make the train,” he says apologetically, but Massu just shrugs.

“See you at rehearsal,” is all Massu says.

It’s a rather distant parting considering what Shige was just doing to him, but Shige just takes his leave and goes on with his business. He picks up a pastry for his manager as a token of thanks for taking him to the station in the middle of the night. Just because it’s his job doesn’t mean that Shige can’t appreciate it.

He sleeps the whole way to Osaka and then again after he gets to Ryo’s. Ryo’s still not there, though he had left Shige a passive-aggressive note about cleaning up after himself. Shige just rolls his eyes and draws a penis on it.

The next day, his filming breaks for lunch and he notices a new message from Massu. He waits until he’s alone after eating with his co-stars and he’s very glad he did.

_Got something new in my bag. I wonder if you will help me with this too._

Shige grins and shoots back an affirmative. Whatever it is, he looks forward to using it on Massu.


End file.
